


Blanket Forts And Empires

by demonburritos, TsundereCactus101



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, homeless, sassy internal chuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonburritos/pseuds/demonburritos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereCactus101/pseuds/TsundereCactus101
Summary: Mike was definitely sick. That much Chuck could see as he stared down at the teen as the other tried to get out of his car.He knew that he was probably in over his head, sticking his neck out for a guy he barely even knew. Hell, a guy he'd had up until recently, disliked with a burning passion.But there was no way Chuck was going to let him freeze to death while sleeping in his snowbound car if he had anything to say about it.





	1. Chuck

**Author's Note:**

> There will be art, eventually.
> 
> Chapters will jump POVs

 

Lord Vanquisher stood proudly over his slain enemy, lance in hand as his subjects celebrated their victory in the name of Raymanthia. Together with his comrades, they’ve conquered over the barbarians and brought peace to the land.

The king stepped forward, his citizens slowly silencing in his presence. Arms  
raised, he drawled the attention of those around him. “My people. We’ve done it.” He paused to catch the eyes of those closest. “As of today, we have come together as a kingdom and not only held back our enemy…but we’ve wrought destruction upon them!”

The shouts that rang through the crowd was enough to deafen his ears, louder even than his own roaring thoughts and pounding heart. “We. Are. VICTORIOUS!”

The Lord turned as his knight clasped his shoulder, her smile wide and eyes fierce. “You’ve done it, my Lord. The kingdom of Raymanthia will finally rest easy this night over your victory.”

Though it was difficult to hear over the roar of the crowd, he reached up and clasped her hand. “‘We’ve done it, Ruby. A king cannot stand victorious alone. I will not take credit alone, for it was the bravery and strength of my knights that lead to this outcome.”

She smiled before taking her place with the other in their celebration. As he started to follow and join his citizens, a sound drawn the Lord’s attention. Over the cheers of his subjects, the shouts of his men, something was calling his name.

Not his title, or his honorifics.

“...”

His true name, one he hasn’t heard spoken in years. One that could not be heard by anyone or the spell would be broken. The Lord couldn’t allow anyone to hear the name he’s cast aside. He was the King. The Lord Vanquisher, Conqueror of Realms. Loved and Respected by all.

He searched in vain through the crowd in hopes to find the source, but the voice seemed to be everywhere.

“...”

Panic began to fill his mind; knowing that if anyone were to hear the voice, hear his name, everything that he’s worked for, would be gone.  
He almost drew his weapon on his men as one clasped his arm. “What’s wrong, my Lord?” Thurman inquired, likely noticing his distress. “Do you sense something amiss?”

The Lord couldn’t allow his panic to spread, so he smiled and waved the other off. “No reason for concern, my friend. I’m simply weary from battle.”  
The knight nodded in understanding. “It has been a tiring war, It’s only natural to be weary. But now It’s the time to be with your people. This day will be celebrated for generations.

...

The voice rang through his air, driving fear through his heart. If his people were to discover his true identity, the spell he’s worked so hard to cast would be broken.

...k.

_No...nonoNONONO!!! This can’t be happening!_

Suddenly, the Lord was thrown to the ground by a force he couldn’t see. Air ripped from his lungs, his very flesh feeling as though it was being torn from the inside out. The world itself began distort as cracks filled the sky.

_...ck!_

“...uck!” His knights were beginning to panic, but there voices sounded so far away.

The Lord cursed the voice surrounding him. “Why are you tormenting me? I’ve finally saved my kingdom.”

“Well, your kingdoms gonna have to celebrate without you, your Lordship. I’m not dealing with the gorgon again, so get yo’ ass up. Did you pull another all-nighter?”

Chuck barely spared his friend a glance from the floor before pulling the blanket over his head, deciding that it wasn’t worth it. “Did you _have_ to flip my bed over? I’m sure there was a less violent way to wake me up.”

Dutch held out his hand, helping him up, chuckling as he fixed his futon. “You didn’t take too well to my method last time. You _really_ need to fix your sleeping habits.”

Chuck threw his arms in the air as he left the room. “Dumping cold water on someone unceremoniously at five in the morning is not a good way either. Couldn’t you just wake me up like a _normal_ person? It was just rude.”

His friend paused, lips pursed before twitching into a smirk. “So if it was ceremonious…”

“It’s too early for this, is there coffee? Please tell me there’s coffee. What’re you doing up this early, anyway? Weren’t you up earlier with a commission”

“There’s always coffee.” Dutch made his way back to his own room. “Watch out for Roth, she was hangin’ outside your door. She’s in a mood.” He paused, a slight scowl on his face. “Texas woke me up sometime after 2 to talk about the dream he had. Something about metal dragons and laser, I don’t know. I kinda tuned him out five minutes in. As for that commission, I’m making progress, just not feelin’ it right now.”

Dutch’s dog, a female miniature dachshund, was probably the saddest looking dog he’s ever seen. His friend found her at a shelter a few years ago, her previous owners not wanting to take care of her after she had lost her back legs in some freak accident and had instantly fell in love. Building her a fancy wheelchair and ramps around his parents home, and again when he moved out into his own apartment.

Roth was spoiled, but that was okay. She deserved it.

Chuck learned when he moved in with his friend that he had trained her well. Able to assist Dutch with his projects, such as recognizing and fetching tools on command. He stooped down and patted the dog’s side upon finding her nesting in a pile of clothes outside his door. “Hey, buddy.”

“Roth’s gonna hide your clothes again if you keep forgetting to do your laundry. And I’m gonna let her. They’ll be Roth’s clothes.”

“That’s just mean.”

Dutch snorted, leaning against Chucks doorway. “Just get in the shower and get ready, I’ll give ya a lift. You’re runnin’ late enough as it is.”

He groaned as he made his way to the bathroom. “Remember, you are the one who took _my_ alarm clock to make _art_.” He didn’t really miss it, anyway. The thing was so old, he was surprised that he hadn’t asked Dutch sooner if he could do anything with it.

Dutch pointed a finger at him, having taken Chuck’s spot by Roth, eyes narrowed. “I hear that sass, young man. Don’t be dissing my masterpiece.”

Neither could hold up the seriousness up for long as a snort escaped the blond, leading to both of them doubling over in laughter. At least he knew, that when school started to stress him out, he’d at least have Dutch back at their shitty little apartment to cheer him up.

 

~~~Page Break~~~

 

_Someone’s in my spot…_

All Chuck wanted to do was go to class, let his breakfast turn into regret and go on with his day. But some jerk had gone and taken his seat. And not just someone. Some guy with a busted lip and a bruised eye - and while somehow still being stupidly attractive, probably has no business being in an AP class...

_Great, I’m starting to sound like Ruby._

He was overreacting.

It wasn’t a huge deal that someone got here first and just _happened_ to pick his usual spot in class, no point in making a scene over it. He wasn’t going to threaten the guy or kick the desk away in some weird bout of bitterness. 

“Uhh, hello?”

Chuck flinched. _Shit. Stop staring at the guy, you weirdo_. “Oh, sorry. Just didn’t expect anyone to be here already.”

The teen chuckled a bit, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, uh i didn’t want to get lost finding out where my classes were so I came a little early.” He pushed his chair back and held out his hand. “ My name’s Mike.”

He stared at Mike’s hand in confusion, wondering what teenager nowadays introduced themselves with handshakes. “Chuck.”

“It’s nice to meet you. Hope we can be friends.”

“Eh..heh, yeeeah.” Shit.

If Mike was nonplussed by his lackluster response, he didn’t let on. He just sat back down in his seat and pulled out a book from the bag that had been tucked under his chair.

_I guess he can have my spot, for today._


	2. Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some snippets on what's happening on Mikes end

Waiting for his clothes to finish the last dry cycle, Mike counted the tips he had earned earlier with a resigned look on his face. Today had been slow due to the recent downpour and most customers had been leaving pocket change more than actual tips. 

But he couldn’t really complain right now. Every penny counts.

Literally.

“Guess I can cut back today. Tomorrow will be better once the weather lets up.” Mike muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair, tucking the few bills back into his backpack with the rest of his savings. “I’ll fill up some water bottles at the park or something.”

Not for the first time in three weeks, a familiar spike of hopelessness washed over him. Mike pushed it aside. He didn’t have time for that, his next shift started in about half an hour and he really needed his clothes to hurry up and dry so he could go about his day. 

Probably should've waited until after work to do this.

 

He barely made it on time. He’d only gotten this job yesterday and it was...questionable at best. And probably wasn't legal for someone his age, standing in as a gofer at a hotel during the night, considering the clientele were there for not-so-ethical reasons. 

At least his boss was fair.

Rayon agreed to not ask for him to deliver drugs or anything else anything that would land him in jail. Mike just had to get their dry cleaning and food drop-offs to and from their respected businesses. Maybe some last minute trips to the store for extra supplies. 

In all honesty, he wasn’t really surprised that he ended up on the streets again. He could barely remember why - being thrown out at eight years old- but something he had said at the time started a big fight and caused his eviction. He was found several days later in a park, when a ‘concerned’ adult caught him playing with other children and was sent back to the orphanage.

Labeled as a ‘difficult’ case.

Needless to say, the only people willing to adopt him were ones that he could be disciplined under. Into being a respectable child who appreciated what was given to him. Child Services tended to be called within a few weeks.

Mike tried to push those memories away. 

After that, he was fine with staying with the other children and watching out for them. He may have been labeled as a problem, but the owners of the building had no problem with leaving him to his own devices. 

He grew older, now one of the oldest in the orphanage, and then another family adopted him. He had hope, but in the end...

Mike shook his head, gripping the wheel tightly and focusing back to the task at hand. He has work to do- get these car parts back to Rayon. He just needs to keep pushing forward.

 

The weather was finally starting to clear up, Antonio’s picking up business again with school about to start back up next week. Everyone being in a panic of squeezing that last bit of freedom. But that was fine for Mike, he needed the money to finish buying his own supplies.

Even though he wasn’t allowed on a payroll, he was at least surviving on the tips he made. Mike was just happy that Tony let him work for tips, considering this was technically against the law.

He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

His previous ‘guardian’ would probably be laughing right now about how ‘low he’s sunk’ to survive. Well, jokes on him. If Mike’s situation weren’t so dire, he wouldn’t mind working at Antonio’s throughout the rest of his school term. He loved interacting with people, to hear their stories and experiences. To asking how their day was going was enough for him.

“Hey, Tiny!” 

Speaking of customers. 

“Come check out Texas’ new decal. It’s totally awesome.”

Mike chuckled, setting the plates down at the drop off window before turning to his new friend? This guy just came in one day to pick up a pizza, looked at him and asked if the green Oldsmobile Cutlass outside was his, and it was an instant friendship. Or at least an instant acquaintance who he could talk about cars with- he wasn’t sure yet. But the guy was cool, if a little bit...loud.

“Let me finish my rounds and I’ll check it out, Tex.”

Texas sat down at a nearby booth and started chattering about his day. How he’d taken his little sisters to a school fair to get to know their first grade teachers and get their schedules, and then the park and let them play until their parents got home. so he could drop them off and go hang out with one of his friends that paints for a living.  


“Your friend paint your car?”

Texas scoffed. “Nah, he’s busy doing his own things. Is ok though. Texas also got mad art skills”

Mike nodded, dropping off the latest customer’s order before grabbing the other’s shoulder. “Let’s go see your mad skills.”

Texas threw his arms up, almost clipping Mike in the face. “Right, let’s go Tiny.”

He waved back to Tony. “Is it ok for me to take five?” His boss just smiled from his spot in the kitchen, waving him off. As often as Texas was came to eat at Antonio’s, Tony has pretty much accepted him as a prominent fixture and let him hang around as much as he wanted.

Texas’s ‘mad skills’ was questionable to say the least, but Mike still thought the design was cool. The idea was neat anyway. The jet black sportscar that Texas claimed to have rebuilt himself after finding it in some junkyard about two years ago, and what he guessed was a rhino was the new addiction to it was...something.

He ran a hand over the hood, smiling as Texas started the car up. “Why the rhino?”

“Cause Rhino’s are totally awesome!”

“True enough.” Mike watched as Tex tinkered with the engine, getting oil on his jumpsuit. “Just come from the shop?”

Texas checked the oil, wiping the stem on his sleeve before sticking it back. “Yup, Texas got to work on a sweet lil Acura that needed a new transmission.”

“Cool. You still going to be working there when school starts back up?”

“Che-Yah. Just have ta’ cut my hours. You gonna keep workin’?”

“Yeah, gotta support myself now. But it’s fine.”

Texas gave him a sidelong glance. “Where ya livin’ at anyway? Texas could totally come and hang with ya.”

It was getting harder to make up excuses to derail the Texas from visiting, but Mike just had to keep thinking of reasons until he managed to afford a place. Without trying to sound rude, Mike chuckled. “Having some work done. It just really isn’t a good time.” More lies.

Texas frowned, but bent back down into the engine. “You said that last week.”

 

His nose crunched against the ground from impact, followed by someone’s boot pushing down on his head. Mike was just walking home from work when someone had grabbed and pulled him into an alley, cuffing him hard enough in the face to take him down an instant.

Cracking an eye open and staring up at his attacker, he almost shouted at the other in fury. Mike knew this man. He was one of Kane’s top security guards, one of the few he was introduced to early on after being adopted by Kane. Mike became friendly with him after his time under the man’s supervision. Mike even trained with him for a spell, he couldn’t believe his so-called ex guardian would send someone he had gotten close to over the years.

Mike had even met his wife and daughter.

Guess a paycheck more important than common decency.

“Why are you here?” He rasped through gritted teeth, tasting nothing but copper. Mike reached up and grabbed at Henderson's leg. “What do you want from me?”

The weathering face of Henderson’s stared down at his as if he were an insect. “Mr. Kane would like to have a word with you, Mikael.”

“Not a good way to ask for a meeting, don’t you think?”

The man’s eyes narrowed, before reaching down. “Let’s go, boy.”

“Sorry, but-” Shifting his weight, he punched as hard as he could into the back of the man’s knee, rolling away as Henderson buckled over the impact. “-we’re gonna have to schedule for another time.”

Henderson shot back, teeth snarling in rage. “You ungrateful brat, Mr. Kane gave you everything!”

Mike straightened his stance, anger slowly overtaking him. “Kane did give me everything. That includes lies and deception.”

“Abraham is an amazing man. Everything he does is to make sure his people are happy.”

“While destroying the lives of others.” Mike couldn’t let himself be dragged back.

Sadly, even though he wanted to hate Kane-

-wanted to hate him for all the lies he told him-

For finding him in that orphanage, giving him a home, a family, a chance at a life that no one else believed him capable of...and then trying to turn him in a cruel dictator who could easily destroy the lives of those not under his thumb. For giving him hope that the man had actually cared for him as his own son.

But mostly he was just angry at himself for letting himself trust him, believing him to be different than the others who had thrown him back into a failed system and labeled him ‘difficult’.

He was just...tired of being disappointed.

At least Kane had a least had a miniscule amount of decency to enroll him in a school far away from him, even though he had lied about having a place to actually live in. But that was fine with Mike. He would work for what he needs, as long as he got to finish his education and live his life the way he wants to.

It still didn’t make sense for him to send his security after him, but Mike wasn’t going to be taken back to Deluxe if he could avoid it. He grabbed his bag, shrugged it back over his shoulder, and turned away. Mike didn’t want to fight someone he once thought of as his friend.

“You tell Kane that if wants to see me, he can come find me himself.”

 

Sitting over the hood of his car, Mike smiled as he gazed towards the sky. He’d managed to save up enough money to buy everything he needed for school in the morning, even though his hours at Rayons had to be cut to only weekends. It’ll set him back, but he’ll deal with it. Mike figured that from what he saves to what he spends, he might be able to have a down payment for an apartment in the next month or so.

He could deal with losing a few more pounds.

 

Someone’s staring at me.

Mike had arrived at school early to walk around the halls, figure out where all his classes were without having to bother anybody. After his small tour, he managed to find his homeroom class and decided to take a seat and wait for the other students to start piling in.

This would be his first attempt at a public school in years and needless to say, he was excited and nervous. Mike hadn’t really interacted with people his own age other than Julie (who he’d only see during her breaks and who he misses dearly) and now Texas (who didn’t really pay attention to half of the things he says anyway), so he was really out of his element. Mike was used to the teachers that Kane hired, KaneCo employees and businessmen trying to get into Kane’s pocket.

He didn’t really know how to behave around a mass of students.

Keep your head down...

So now here he was, wondering what to do with someone obviously staring at him. Probably should introduce myself…That’s how he found himself standing before a tall, blond boy with his hand out, smiling while the other looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment.

“My name’s Mike.”


End file.
